Flores
by HanaHimeFC
Summary: Porque a veces pocas palabras ocultan grandes sentimientos. Al menos eso pensó Leon Oswald con su visita y su ofrenda, un humilde ramo de flores.


****Los personajes son propiedad de GONZO y quien corresponda.** La trama es mía.  
>El argumento se sitúa o recrea más bien dicho la visita que Sora le hace a Leon después de su caída en 'La gran y humillante coprotagonista'<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Flores.<strong>  
><strong>by Hana Hime.<strong>

Ella entró por la puerta y el misterio quedó resuelto, aunque en realidad, nunca fue un misterio.

-¡Oh, siento no haber llamado!-exclamó Sora al verlo y él pudo notar cómo un ínfimo sonrojo adornó sus mejillas. – Como siempre estás dormido…

Esa fue toda la explicación que ella dio y a Leon, siendo un hombre de pocas palabras, le pareció suficiente. El ramo que tenía entre sus manos hablaba por sí mismo. Ni su compañera de escenario, ni nadie del elenco, ni ninguna de sus 'innumerables' fans. Nadie le había traído flores, ni siquiera por compromiso. Sólo ella.

-No importa. – le respondió él. Oh, pero sí importaba, importaba de tantas maneras que ella le cambiara las flores, que ella lo visitara, que ella lo hubiera visto dormir, que ella lo tuteara (aunque al parecer accidentalmente) y que eso a la vez fuera suficiente como para hacerla sonrojar. Todas sus acciones estaban tan llenas de significado para él, que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima mientras ella atravesaba la habitación hacia la ventana que apenas dejaba entrever al sol.

-Te cambiaré las flores…-explicó ella con una sonrisa, como si debiera pedirle permiso. Quizás su mirada había sido demasiado intimidatoria sin quererlo y la había obligado a explicarse, nunca lo sabría si se dejaba guiar por su rostro, siempre sonriente.

Dejó el ramo nuevo sobre la mesita y antes que nada, cambió el ángulo de los postigos de la ventana, permitiendo a la luz del ocaso ingresar al cuarto. -Me he estado preguntando quién es esa chica llamada Sophie. ¿Quién es ella? –preguntó ella _sin anestesia_, como si no pudiera refrenarse, como si en realidad estuviera retomando una conversación que hubieran dejado pendiente.

Él se mordió los labios y agradeció que ella estuviera viendo hacia fuera porque así no lo vería titubear. Sophie era un tema que él no se permitía hablar con nadie. Demasiado personal. Demasiado doloroso.

-Sophie murió- fue lo único que le pudo responder sin que la afectación fuera demasiada. Pero igual, algo –quizás dolor, quizás rencor, quizás culpa- debió filtrarse en su voz, puesto que los ojos de ella fueron inmediatamente a su rostro.

-En un accidente, ¿verdad?-inquirió con un tono calmo, sin abandonar su mirada, atenta a su reacción. Y fue raro para Leon no sentirse invadido como cada vez que alguien hacía preguntas sobre Sophie. El tono y la mirada de Sora le conferían una confianza tal que sabía que lo que le dijera, moriría dentro de esa habitación y que, a su vez, la pregunta era formulada por un motivo mucho más honesto que la simple curiosidad a la que estaba tan malditamente acostumbrado. Después de todo, no había nadie que no quisiera saber desesperadamente de la única que había sabido ser, hasta el momento, la compañera del _Dios de la Muerte._

-Eso a ti no te importa –y al responderle, supo que algo dentro de él había cambiado. Su tono había sido sosegado, casi dulce; su mirada había buscado, hurgado, penetrado en la de ella, para decirle sin palabras –como era su estilo- que su respuesta le sería dada… pero que aún necesitaba tiempo para sanar antes de abrirse a ella.

Y ella, aún siendo tan diferente a él, lo entendió. Sólo tuvo que ver directamente a sus ojos para ver la cantidad de heridas que el joven trapecista se esmeraba desesperadamente en ocultar y –ahora- en sanar. Cerró los postigos y todo su cuerpo se orientó a él, mientras empezaba a parlotear sin parar, llena de entusiasmo y gestos y sonrisas sobre el show que acaban de dar con sus amigas, en un intento para empezar a llenar ese vacío que había nacido entre ambos. Aunque cada vez más pequeño, aún era profundo- ¡El show de Kenneth Motors de hoy ha sido impresionante! –exclamó desplegando el papel blanco que contenía al nuevo ramo de flores. Una vez que lo desplegó, tomó el nuevo ramo y lo dejó a un costado- ¡La luz entrando por el entramado de los cristales lo alumbraba todo! –prosiguió tomando entre sus manos el viejo ramo, el cual colocó sobre el papel para que no goteara- Mientras me balanceaba en el trapecio me sentía como en un sueño. –con pericia enrolló el ramo viejo y tomó el nuevo, permitiéndose olerlo un segundo antes de colocarlo en el florero- ¡Mi corazón rebosaba alegría, y sentí como las sonrisas nos podían llevar a cualquier sitio! –sonrió acomodando las flores nuevas, haciendo que algunas estuvieran más arriba y otras más abajo, ¿sabría ella algo del arte del Ikebana?, se preguntó el trapecista al verla- He aprendido que ese es exactamente el escenario que quiero. ¡Oh, deberías haber visto a May! –exclamó de pronto, enfocando toda su atención en él, que no había abierto la boca, fascinado por su concentración hacia las flores, por su pericia, por esa alegría que manaba de ella con cada palabra, como si hubiese sido más que sólo el show pequeño que resultó ser, al menos desde su perspectiva.

-¿Por qué debería haberla visto? –le cuestionó sólo por el placer hedonista de participar en una charla amena con ella.

La muchacha pareció sorprenderse por la intervención de él, pero lejos de remilgarse, eso sólo logró entusiasmarla.

-Porque estaba feliz. Nunca, desde que llegó, vi a May actuar feliz en algún escenario. Competitiva, si. Determinada, si. Feroz, también… -puntualizó sentándose en la punta de su cama- pero nunca feliz, dichosa de compartir un escenario conmigo… creando miles de sonrisas como las que vi hoy. –explicó alisando algunas arrugas de las sábanas de él.

-Para ti son muy importantes las… sonrisas.

-Son lo más importante –respondió ella a sus ojos escépticos más que a sus palabras titubeantes- las sonrisas del público, la de mis compañeros… la de todos aquellos que se encuentran acompañándome en el escenario como una familia.

Ahí estaba, ese discurso que tantas veces había escuchado en boca de su hermana, aquel discurso igual y a la vez tan diferente. Mismas palabras, pero dichas por una persona totalmente distinta a Sophie. Tenían los mismos ideales, pero Sora ardía con una determinación de la cual su hermana había carecido. Sora había salido destrozada del Festival Circense, pero aún así había seguido luchando. Había soportado su entrenamiento como habría soportado el entrenamiento de Alan y había pedido más. Sophie, hecha a dulces maneras, lo había secundado al abandonar a su entrenador. Sora, supo, no lo habría hecho. Sora se hubiera quedado y habría soportado hasta que su cuerpo no diera más, todo por llevar a cabo sus ideales. Con él o sin él. Ella era impetuosa, inquebrantable, obstinada.

-Eres más fuerte de lo que pareces… -susurró él y ella, sí lo escuchó, no se dio por aludida.

-Las flores más hermosas son las que están al borde… miran al abismo sin sentir miedo. –susurró ella en respuesta, estrechando el viejo ramo contra su pecho. –pero nosotros no somos flores, tenemos miedos, pero seguimos, eso es lo importante joven Leon. Esa es mi fortaleza. –sonrió dirigiéndose hacia la puerta –ya tengo que retirarme pues termina el horario de visita. Espero duerma bien. –le deseó haciendo una reverencia- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches... –respondió mirando el que sería su último ramo de flores, pues en un par de días le darían el alta. El pensamiento, que tendría que hacerlo feliz, le resultó peculiarmente amargo. Podría haberse acostumbrado fácilmente a platicar con ella.- tu eres la única que puede ser mi compañera… Sora Naegino.


End file.
